<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Drama Writers Month by MaeForMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920032">Total Drama Writers Month</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeForMe/pseuds/MaeForMe'>MaeForMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Totally New</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, TDWriMo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeForMe/pseuds/MaeForMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for Total Drama Writers Month! Most of these are just OC stuff for Total Drama Totally New! Getting updated every week.<br/>(There all pretty small)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Week One - “I don’t even hate you. That would imply I cared.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONTENT WARNING<br/>Swearing<br/>Child Neglect<br/>Verbal Abuse</p><p>(This one is related to a character in TDTN, Josh, he's a bit of a side character)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop telling me what to do you're not my mom!"</p><p>"Yeah cause you ain't got a fuckin' mom you lil' freak now come on." December grabbed Josh by the ear and marched down the street, her large boots stomping on the concrete. The young girl was only four years older than Josh yet acted like the queen of their house, and he was determined to dethrone her.</p><p>"You're such a bitch Dece-"</p><p>"HEY!" She barked swinging around letting Josh stumble over, "Just cause you were born a lady doesn't exempt you from bein' a misogynistic pig got it?" December jabbed a finger weighed down by jewelry at the young boy. She gave him a swift glare before pulling him up.</p><p>"Where are we even going!?" Josh whined trying to keep up.</p><p>"I told you snot nose! To the house." December groaned dragging him along.</p><p>"I don't wanna go back!" The boy planted his sneakers into the ground, earning another hefty sigh from December.</p><p>"God- y'know? I don't even hate you Josh, that implies I care. So y'know what? Fine!" She threw his hand back at him, "Sleep on the concrete brat!" The teen spat and began strutting back to the house. Josh stood in front of the many worn down houses, chain link fences lining nothing of value. Aged cars drove by, puffing smoke into his face. He stood, waiting for December to stop and turn around. Time went on, she got farther, and farther away until she was just a red dot against the foggy sky.</p><p>“December?” The young boy hesitated forward, “Anne?” he stepped back, realizing she wasn’t coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Week One - “I need nothing but my mad skills, rugged good looks, and maybe half a million dollars.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Boys in the Boys cabin are being boys! But in the good way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNINGS<br/>Swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need nothing but my mad skills, rugged good looks, and maybe half a million dollars!” Hyun-tae jumped up to the top bunk. Tom was right below him giggling to himself,</p><p>“All I need is Myra…” He spoke with a sickeningly sweet, longing tone.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up- Shut- Shut up.” Luke aggressively tapped out on his text to speech.</p><p>“Do you not believe in love Luke!?” Tom shot up, bending over to be on Luke’s height. The frizzy haired boy shoved him away shaking his head,</p><p>“I have a boyfriend!” He scoffed, “I just don’t believe in love at first sight you idiot.” Nearly everyone in the cabin with a sense of humor turned to Luke.</p><p>“Ooo a boyfriend? Oskar and Hyun-tae exchanged excited glances. Aaron stepped in front of Luke,</p><p>“Guys don’t push him!”</p><p>“I’M NOT A KID,” Luke’s device screeched sending Aaron falling over, “I don’t NEED to be PROTECTED! I have a boyfriend, his name is Laurence.” He tapped around his tablet before showing the boys a picture of a guy the same age as Luke.</p><p>“Oh woah!” Hyun-Tae went to grab the tablet before being quickly shoo’ed away by Luke, “Heh- Uh- He’s cool. I’m a bit of a straighty so.”</p><p>“OH LAME.” Luke, Aaron, Oskar, and even Micheal all shouted in unison.</p><p>“I’m TRANS I get a pass.”</p><p>“Straight pass.”</p><p>“Straight pass.” Oskar and Hyun-tae repeated the phrase to each other, nodding. More and more of them joined in except for Abel, his eyes glued to a book. A sudden knock woke them up from the trance. Before any of the boys could get up to the door it swung open on its own. Kas stood in the doorway, eyes widened at the door.</p><p>“Okay- Sorry about that I thought it was… Closed.”</p><p>“Bitch, so did we!” Oskar laughed.</p><p>“Don’t uh- Don’t call me that-”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright-” Kas paused to survey the room, “Could you guys keep it down?” She spoke with a soft lisp, adjusting her niqab.</p><p>“I’ll keep them in check Kas.” Abel looked up from his book and gave her a soft smile.</p><p>“Thanks.” She tilted her head, eyes lighting up through the tiredness.</p><p>“OH WAIT- do you have a straight pass Kas?” Hyun-tae jerked forward making his way to the door.</p><p>“A wh-”</p><p>“You are straight right-”</p><p>‘Y-Yes.”</p><p>“Are you trans?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“She gets a straight pass y’all.” Hyun-tae turned around, crossing his arms. Abel put his head in his hands as the others cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>